bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Empire (TOTiverse)
The Monkey Empire is a cosmocratic constitutional monarchy and world government that ruled the Monkey World since 5 ABO, at the end of Bloons One. History During Bloons One, the Monkeys were threatened with extinction by a massive outbreak of Bloons. Fortunately, the Monkeys were able to reorganise and fight back, narrowly defeating the Bloons. At that time, the Monkeys realised that there's no point fighting among themselves, and only by working together, always together, they can survive. Subsequently, the nations of the Monkey World negotiated a global supranational union, eventually leading to the formation of a world government, with Arthur Galahad, a Monkey that led the other Monkeys to victory in their darkest times, as their ruler, the head of the world. This world government is the Monkey Empire, a glorious cosmocracy in which all Monkey lives are treated with equal value regardless of race, gender, or other traits, judged only by the content of their character. Organizational structure Hierarchy Many of the countries in the Monkey World still have their own leaders (e.g. America still has a president), and these national leaders are part of the Global Parliament. Policymaking The Monkey Empire tries its best to integrate antifragility into its laws, using plenty of bottom-up policies in comparison to rules enforced from the top-down. Although the Monkey Empire has a king, which resembles a top-down hierarchy, the people at the bottom possess a very high degree of freedom, making many of the key decisions which integrates a bottom-up organization and helps to make effective laws that actually align with the needs of the people and the conditions of the surrounding environment. The bottom 99% are the ones who are influence by the factors of the environment firsthand and therefore have the most say in establishing laws. Ideals The Monkey Empire is the representation of the greatest dream that an idealist could possibly envision, emphasising on equality for all Monkeys and judging people only by the content of their character (just like Martin Luther King had dreamt of). They value the concept of the greater good, the sacrifice for the collective if necessary, but also the power of individualism and the importance of differing ideas to help tweak the status quo for the better. Diversity of all kinds are not only tolerated; they're celebrated and praised, knowing the exalted substance of diversity. Critical thinking and metacognition are made a vital part of the global curriculum, rendering the population vastly capable of dispelling lies and misinformation. This allows truth and facts to dominate society, ushering in an era of logical thinking and self-awareness. Although they support the idea of a monarchic leader, they also acknowledge the significance of "the voice of the people" as it's the bottom 99% who often experience the daily social and local issues firsthand. Minority groups (ethnic and gender minorities, for example) also have their voices heard, as they will have experiences on relevant issues that the other groups very often do not. Moreover, leaders are pressed for soul in the game. They personally partake in many military conflicts, and as a result the nation shifts past a very long list of rulers because many kings, queens, and members of Global Parliament sacrifice their own lives fighting for the collective in battles against the oppressive Bloonian factions. Soul in the game for the sake of others. Country regions (WIP) Other attributes Media The media companies in the Monkey World are entirely run by the people at the bottom; a bottom-up media structure in which people who have first-hand experience with the issues are running the media, rather than a corporate official operating from behind the scenes (A top-bottom structure for a lot of aspects of society - but especially the media - are rife with stereotypes and other things enforced by the top 1% rather than accomodating the needs of the bottom 99%. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few). The people running the media consist of a diverse crew of many different backgrounds, allowing accurate reporting of many different situations, the significant minimization of bias, and the erosion of the toxic stereotypes and double-standards that have long plagued many, many societies in many different stories (including the societies of real life). Don't you hate it when the media gets people to talk about social issues but all of the people in the media conversation are not part of the group that's actually being affected? Some human examples: Getting Caucasian Americans to talk about issues related to African-American groups rather than allowing an African-American - who has actual firsthand experience with the matters - into the talk. Another example would be having males talk about issues regarding females when they should instead have someone with firsthand experience and insight, such as a women rights activist. I know this sounds like, um, SJWish or whatever but these things REALLY need to be pointed out. And maybe these people aren't all that bad, it could be that the media portrays the few individuals within the civil rights group who behave badly. And since the Monkeys have similar issues to that of humans (after all they have humanlike psychological and social characteristics), potential solutions must be presented in this page to explain what the Monkey Empire does to address these issues. Agriculture The many agricultural organizations within the Monkey World use a polyculture to farm their crops. Bananas, for example. Although in-game the bananas are shown as a single species - cavendish bananas - to the player, the inhabitants of the Monkey World actually use a highly-diverse array of banana types. This is because of the simple yet highly-undervalued philosophy that a polyculture is infinitely more flexible and resilient than a monoculture. Agroforestry is also an extremely common practice, as Monkeys can farm and harvest the crops they need without having to horrifically murder hundreds of thousands of acres of precious forest. Businesses Businesses are not centralized by the government, because communist states have already tried that and they failed badly when applied on a large scale. Businesses around the globe also focus on long-term gains and accept the possibility of losses in the way via skin in the game. Moreover, they have fixed the huge corporate issue of manager overcompensation. The people at the top no longer gain disgusting amounts of benefit at the expenses of the people at the bottom, as one shall not gain antifragility at the expense of the fragilty of others. Holidays National Entrepreneur Day Each country in the world has their own National Entrepreneur Day, set at different times, and all of them are with this message: “Most of you will fail, disrespected, impoverished, but we are grateful for the risks you are taking and the sacrifices you are making for the sake of the economic growth of the planet and pulling others out of poverty. You are the source of our antifragility. Our nation, and our planet thanks you.” This holiday is celebrate the many entrepreneurs who fail but by doing so contribute to triumph of those who succeed. This is 100% inspired from Antifragile: Things That Gain From Disorder by Nassim Nicholas Taleb, he gets full credit for this idea. Trivia * Multiple references in the Monkey Empire's philosophy from Nassim Nicholas Taleb's books. * Many other references to various famous people who deal with political systems, mainly civil rights activists. For example, the concept of all people being regarded for their content of character rather than the color of their skin is a direct reference to a quote by Martin Luther King Jr.: "I have a dream this afternoon that my four little children, that my four little children will not come up in the same young days that I came up within, but they will be judged on the basis of '''the content of their character, not the color of their skin."''' Category:Quincy: A BTD Story Category:BTD Heroes Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:BTD8: Corrupter's Revenge Category:Factions